


Besos para tres.

by Karumene, MiniatureKitten



Category: None - Fandom
Genre: Boy Love, Homo, M/M, trio
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-21
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-09-26 01:49:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9856565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karumene/pseuds/Karumene, https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniatureKitten/pseuds/MiniatureKitten
Summary: Cuando tu pareja y tu tenéis problemas de convivencia en la cama, a veces, la mejor terapia, es no limitaros a ser dos.Pequeño Fic sobre nuestros personajes de rol, dedicados a una gran amiga por su cumpleaños, esperamos que te guste leerlo y que sigamos disfrutando con ellos por mucho tiempo más.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AnaLarios](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=AnaLarios).



Siempre había algún problema entre ellos. Una discusión, una pelea, un desacuerdo… todo se arreglaba entre besos y poca ropa. Manoseos, lengua y gemidos. No hay nada que un orgasmo no cure, o eso es lo que ellos parecen pensar.  
Pero si hay algo que no son capaces de arreglar del todo. Y es que ninguno está nunca dispuesto a ceder. En la cama el turno se complica cuando de meterla se trata, pero se pone aún peor cuando empiezan con los juegos que no son puramente de cama. Ambos comparten el gusto por el mundo oscuro del bdsm, un mundo en el que hay que conocer mucho los límites y preferencias de tu pareja. Lo que está dispuesto a hacer y lo que le pone. Ellos se conocen, saben lo que le pone al otro pero ¿están dispuestos a hacerlo?

Su primera vez haciendo algo así resultó incómoda y molesta. Jake cedió, casi siempre cede, pero se sentía avergonzado y algo humillado. Y eso no le ponía. Killian terminó molesto porque él no se ponía cachondo ante sus manos y no se dejaba hacer del todo, no era una desobediencia juguetona, era absoluta negación.

Eso les dejó un amargo sabor de boca y, por recomendación, fueron a un club. No les agradaba la idea de hacerlo con otros, pero quizás no estaría mal. Y antes de darse cuenta eran asiduos en ese club. Conocían a casi todos, lo pasaban bien. No interactuaban si no encontraban a una pareja con problemas iguales a los suyos, pero donde lo dominante fuera el “gen sumiso”. Y realmente no encontraron muchas así. Resultó incómodo a veces, el tener que hacerlo con otros, pero había algo bueno, casi nunca era sexo. Se calentaban, hacían aquello que querían, y después iban a algún reservado y mataban las ganas el uno con el otro, brutos, apasionados y sin frustraciones.

De este modo funcionaron bien. Pero les sabía a poco, tener que ir allí, depender de que hubiera alguien sin pareja. Alguien con ganas… querían más. Querían encontrar a alguien así con quien compartir más que unas noches, un chico al que no le importara tener dos dominantes, enfrentarse a dos actitudes fuertes. Lo habían hablado por horas, por días, y al final concluyeron que sería lo mejor, y el siguiente anuncio que dejaron en la barra de aquel club fue:

“Se busca sumiso, preferiblemente chico, que esté dispuesto a jugar con dos dominantes sin miedo.”

Y el número del reservado donde podrían encontrarlos.  
Killian salió por un rato, a pasear por el local, y en algún momento vio a un chico mirando el anuncio, parecía dudar, y el camarero le hablaba al oído. Él sabía lo que le estaría diciendo, que eran chicos jóvenes, que eran muy profesionales, y que seguro sería intenso y divertido. Se estaba acercando para darle la razón (porque él tenía por seguro que era eso lo que le decía) cuando notó quien era, uno de sus alumnos del gimnasio.

En ese momento se giró y buscó algo con lo que cubrirse el rostro. No era un hombre vergonzoso, pero tampoco resultaba cómodo mezclar noche y día en este ambiente. Se alegró de hacerlo en cuanto, un rato más tarde, entró al reservado y lo vio hablando con Jake.

—Ese es Killian — dijo Jake, introduciendo a quien acababa de entrar y cerrar. Ese era su sobrenombre para las noches, solo para entonces, él era simplemente Jake, en su día a día nadie lo llamaba así de cualquier modo —. Es novato, su primera vez. Así que hay que explicarle y, bueno, mejor no ser muy duros con él.

Sería también su primera sesión juntos, con un solo chico, de modo que hablaron por largo rato, palabra de seguridad, cosas prohibidas, Evan parecía no tener del todo claro que prohibir así que decidieron que ese sería el día de las pruebas. A Kill le gustaba especialmente el proceso y visión de los cuerpos atados y bien sujetos, así que Jake se sentó a mirar (cosa que descubrió no le disgustaba en absoluto) como el novato se desvestía y su pareja le explicaba que era cada atadura y que inmovilizaba. Que parte dejaba más expuesta o como hacer para sentir un placentero y ligero dolor al estar así. Un movimiento de brazo, en una, significaba que la cuerda le rozara el ano, por ejemplo.  
Fue muy ilustrativo, y no lo desató del todo.

Siguieron probando otras cosas y Jake se dedicó a hacer la lista para el nuevo, para que no olvidara nada de cara a otras veces. Probaron látigos suaves, esposas, y llegando a la cera caliente pudieron descubrir que eso era demasiado para su primera vez y que el chico estaba empezando a incomodarse. Algo más bien suave, ataduras y sentirse observado. Un buen inicio.

—Puedes llamarnos — dijo mientras le daba una tarjeta, estaba atadito, así que en realidad se la estaba dejando al lado —, podemos quedar otras noches, hoy fue rara, aburrida. Pero lo haremos mejor ahora que sabemos tus gustos.

—¿La próxima vez lo haremos realmente?

Killian lo entendió, hablaba de sexo, así que cogió por la cintura a su pareja y le susurró algo. Ambos sonrieron, soltaron al chico, pero no le mandaron a levantarse. Eso derivó en una mamada a los dos, a uno, después a otro, y, ahora si, se vistieron sin hacerle nada a él.

—Te dejaremos solo un rato aquí por si tienes que desahogarte, hoy te has portado muy mal, muchas quejas, si la próxima vez actúas mejor, quizás te dejemos tocarte con nosotros delante.

Al salir rieron, se besaron y ambos juraron que ese muchacho sería para ellos. Tan apacible, tan bonito, tan manejable. Y habían sentido como se excitaba, más que de ningún otro modo, al ser obligado a mamarla. Bien, pues quizás tendrían que aplicar otra forma de hacerlo por una vez, sin tantos juguetes, algo más sexual. Lo planearían, lo hablaron por horas, no podían esperar a aquella llamada.

**

Llevaba soltero muchísimo tiempo y es que ninguno de los chicos que se había llevado a la cama habían durado más de dos encuentros o incluso, de uno. No era de los chicos que soliera iniciar una relación por medio de lo común: conversaciones, citas. Comida o diversión inocente. Eso lo aburría y hacía que perdiera interés, en cambio; si lo volvían loco en la cama, deseaba poder hacer también todas esas cosas. El gran problema era que actualmente parecía estar completamente incapaz de divertirse en la cama. Sus gustos habían cambiado y era molesto saber que se ponía más en sus sesiones de ejercicio que en el club, con cualquier guapo que se le cruzara por el frente.

Así que lo había intentado.

Había ido a ese club que le habían recomendado “Pleasure”. Jamás admitiría quién fue porque en realidad no sabía. Se había dado en una sala de espera de terapia sexual. Había ido allí para ver si, quizás, su problema estaba en la forma de enfrentar las relaciones amorosas. Pero ni siquiera había llegado a entrar, porque le había bastado con saber de ese club para perder interés completo en analizarse.

El problema fue el superar sus temores; superar las reticencias y las dudas. Lo logró, sin embargo, a medida que se iba mentalizando más y más con la idea. Iría, daría una mirada y si nada le gustaba —o le parecía seguro— dejaría ese pub por siempre.

Al llegar Evan terminó en la barra, lugar donde encontró ese interesante letrero luego de escapar de una pareja heterosexual que quiso agregarlo a sus juegos de doble penetración a la mujer. No le había puesto —ni interesado— no solo por el físico de ambos, si no porque el aroma de ella le había parecido particularmente ácido y desagradable.

Horas más tarde, cuando pudo salir por fin de allí, se sentía emocionado.

Repleto de anticipación.

*

Evan se dedicaba a las artes. Música principalmente, pero también ocasiones de modelaje y actuación. Junto a esta profesión había llegado también la necesidad de ejercitar y por cuenta propia jamás funcionaba, así que había pasado de gimnasio en gimnasio hasta que había dado con uno cuyo sistema de entrenadores personales le había agradado.

Su entrenador, desde ya dos meses, era Jamie M. Tan solo Jamie, en realidad. En el móvil no había colocado su apellido y no era necesario para preguntar por su presencia en la recepción.

Al joven músico le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad ir a entrenar luego de la noche en el club. No porque le hubiesen hecho realmente algo que le lastimara el cuerpo, si no porque se había dormido increíblemente tarde debido a las miles de fantasías que lo atacaron al tocar la cama. ¿Y si algún día esos dos hombres terminaban con él, en esa mismísima cama? De tan solo pensarlo se le había acelerado el cuerpo.

Dormir de esa forma no le resultó realmente posible hasta entradas horas de la madrugada. Así que ahora, a las ocho de la mañana, estaba muerto.

—¡Vamos! ¡Uno más! —exclamó Jamie, quién estaba de pie a su lado intentando animarle a terminar el último abdominal con peso de la serie actual.

Con gran dolor Evan logró subir, logró llegar al último abdominal y se dejó caer luego, agotadísimo, sobre la colchoneta.

—¿Andas hiperactivo o es que yo estoy especialmente vago?

Jamie rió y le guiñó uno de sus ojos. Maldito, pensó Evan algo molesto por su actitud, porque cuando le coqueteaba era especialmente difícil ejercitar. Más aún si lo tenía a su lado, insistiendo, ordenando. Se sentía especialmente culpable cuando imaginaba al chico ordenándole algo más que una sentadilla más.

Esa era una de las razones por las cuales había terminado en el club la noche anterior.

—No, estoy como siempre; eres tú el que parece haber tenido una buena noche...

No contestó. Simplemente se levantó y caminó hacia el siguiente ejercicio.

*

—Ten. —Jamie dejó una botella de agua a su lado. Estaba descansando luego de que él fuera especialmente duro consigo esa sesión—. ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si me hubiese pasado un tren por encima.

Tomó la botella y bebió largos tragos. Se sentía agotado; estrujado hasta el fin. Jamie había decidido que debía intensificar el entrenamiento y ahora los músculos de Evan pagaban las consecuencias.

—Ya irá mejor. —lo animó y dio un pequeño empujón en el hombro—. Has estado bastante... ido.

—sí, supongo. —susurró de regreso luego de unos momentos—. Lo siento, no sé qué tengo en la cabeza.

En realidad lo sabía bien. Tenía presente el número de ellos en la cabeza. Desde esa noche habían pasado ya cuatro días y con cada noche nueva, se sentía más ansioso al respecto. Deseaba tanto volver a verlos y ser un buen chico para ellos.

Lo deseaba tanto.

—Hace unos días hice algo alocado y la verdad es que... muero por volver y supongo que eso es lo que me tiene distraído. ¿Cómo sabes si se está tomando la peor o la mejor decisión en la vida?

—Hago lo que se siente bien para mi. —contestó Jamie mirando a Evan de reojo. El muchacho bebía de la botella sin prestarle real atención—. Que después uno se arrepiente de todo lo que no hizo, pero al menos el gusto de hacer lo que quiero me quedará a pesar de que después podría meterme en líos.

Evan sonrió.

*

El siguiente encuentro le tenía sumamente nervioso mientras los esperaba en la sala. Primero entró Killian, con su rostro cubierto; tan guapo en todo lo demás. Después entró Jake, con esa mirada tan adictiva en su rostro. Evan para ese entonces se sentía ya bastante excitado y ansioso bajo sus pantalones.

Haría, sin dudas, todo lo que ellos le pedían.

Iniciaron con ordenarle ponerse de rodillas y mamarles hasta el orgasmo. Evan no se negó, que estaba más de deseoso de tenerlos nuevamente en su boca.

Lo que más le hizo desesperar es que tuvo terminalmente prohibido tocarse a sí mismo —o correrse— mientras hacía eso. Así que le tomó toda su fuerza de voluntad el mantener sus manos lejos de sí mismo, de sus pantalones, de su miembro.

Tan solo fue el inicio.

Acabaron con la promesa de un nuevo encuentro.

*

Las conversaciones con Jamie durante los entrenamientos se volvieron más interesantes. Evan realmente en un principio no notó la diferencia, hasta que se encontró a sí mismo hablando de música con el entrenador. Jamás le había dicho realmente en qué trabajaba, había dicho “artes”, pero ahora agregaba todo lo demás.

—La verdad es que ahora mismo estoy trabajando en una obra que exige mucho esfuerzo físico. —comentó en un descanso—. Los ensayos son agotadores, a veces no sé cómo resisto el entrenamiento diario contigo y luego ir al teatro luego de la comida. En esta ocasión no es tan solo actuación y canto; agregaron baile; un verdadero musical. En un principio consideré dejar de entrenar, pero resulta que tengo que alzar a mi coprotagonista y ella, aunque se ve muy delgada, es puro músculo y tal cual estaba no me la podía. Ahora es más fácil...

Y Jamie le preguntó mil y un detalles sobre su trabajo. Las obras, las funciones. Le preguntó sobre cómo era estar en ese escenario con las luces y cuando acabaron de entrenar, se despidieron por un rato cuando Evan fue a las duchas.

—Salgo en dos horas de aquí, ¿te gustaría tomar un café ahí y seguimos la conversación? —preguntó antes de que Evan dejara el gimnasio por el día.

La invitación le tomó por sorpresa. La verdad es que no había pensado siquiera verlo afuera de allí, pero asintió.

—¿Por qué un café y no almuerzo? —preguntó curioso—. A esa hora ya hay que comer, que el café sea luego del plato fuerte junto al postre.

—Te llamo cuando salga y ahí nos juntamos. ¿Te quedas en la zona, no?

Evan asintió y pronto se despidieron. Era una cita. Espera, ¿una cita? Pensar de esa forma hizo que Evan se estremeciera de incertidumbre y algo de miedo. No solía tener citas con hombres que jamás había “catado”, antes. Pero, está bien, siempre podía existir una primera vez para todo.

*

Risas, preguntas. Bromas. La verdad era que Jamie le gustaba más que como un simple entrenador. Como amigo, aparentemente, estaba resultando ser bastante interesante. Su charla era amena, agradable incluso.

*

Había realizado una pequeña confesión. Había sido una mañana de entrenamiento cualquiera y Evan notó, por primera vez desde que le conocía, que Jamie tenía una marca de beso apasionado en el cuello. Ver eso le hizo sonrojar, a la vez que le hizo sentir algo feo dentro del vientre. Sabía que no debía sentirse así, que no era justo de su parte. A medida que iba conociendo a Jamie también se había dedicado a entenderse mejor con sus dos chicos del club. Le encantaban; le fascinaban y ahora mismo tenía un dolor especialmente fuerte en las rodillas que no quería admitir frente a Jamie y sus exigencias.

Esa mañana Jamie parecía estar especialmente interesado en entrenar sus piernas y eso estaba matando a Evan, pero no se quejaría.

No demasiado al menos.

Pero, regresando al tema de la marca en el cuello de Jamie, no tenía derecho a sentirse adolorido, rechazado de antemano por él, cuando iba por lo menos dos veces a la semana a ser mandoneado por aquellos hombres. Aquí estaba su consecuencia, el interés naciente que sentía hacia Jamie debía detenerse allí mismo o él debería dejar de visitar el club. Ambas cosas —Jamie y los chicos del club— no eran algo compatible.

—¿Noche agitada? —bromeó y señaló el cuello del chico con un movimiento de cabeza—. Se apasionaron ahí con tu cuello, ¿eh?

Él miró a Evan divertido, alzó una de sus cejas y tocó con la punta de los dedos el cardenal causado por su pareja.

—Sí, en realidad. —contestó y el estómago de Evan se hizo nudo—. ¿Celoso?

Evan chasqueó la lengua y desvió la mirada. Sin embargo, pronto rió y le volvió a observar con un gesto coqueto en sus labios.

—Solo extraño despertar con marcas cada mañana luego de la acción. —comentó y después rió avergonzado, cubriéndose el rostro—. Quizás sí esté un poco celoso de quien la hizo.

Demasiado celoso, en realidad.

Esa noche volvió a llamarlos.

*

—No podemos invitarlo a casa, Jamie, te tapas la cara para verlo pero quiere traerlo al piso lleno de fotos y recuerdos personales.

—Pero quiero divertirme en serio — estaba tumbado en el sofá, mirando al móvil. Había recibido una llamada de Evan y definitivamente quería contestarla y quería invitarlo a pasar la noche en su casa. Cuando admitió estar celoso por su marca de beso se sintió encendido, ansioso por tenerle en medio de ambos, su territorio. Lo llenarían de marcas, había notado como Jake lo miraba, le gustaba, el físico de ese muchacho le gustaba. Y ahora que él mismo, que Jamie, estaba comenzando a conocerlo fuera de la cama, podía decir que a él le gustaba para que fuera su compañero a más largo plazo, alguien con quien, después de divertirse, no le importaría compartir la cama. Pero eso lo tenía algo inseguro. Su pareja siempre había sido bastante celosa, y el trato de “otros” no solía incluir abrazos en la cama —. Si viniera aquí podrías conocerlo fuera del dormitorio. Eso podría ser muy divertido, es buen chico.

Jake puso los ojos en blanco y cogió el móvil, respondió a la llamada con un mensaje y lo citó donde siempre.

—Vamos a traerlo, con los ojos cubiertos directo a nuestro dormitorio. Y pasará la noche con los ojos tapados ¿te parece bien? Parte del juego, el único extra de la noche.

Notó el brillo en los ojos de Kill y eso llegó a molestarle. Sería fácil imaginar como un chico con su actitud preferiría a un muchacho como Evan, llegaba a dar mucho miedo, la posibilidad de un reemplazo.

**

Esa noche Kill no llevaba máscara, ni entramos al pub, se vieron fuera, como siempre, pero solo estaban Jake y Evan. Jamie conducía y estaba en el asiento del coche aún.

—Vamos a ir a otro lugar esta noche — dijo Jake al llegar y verlo esperando, parecía ansioso por entrar. Se inclinó sobre él y le susurró al oído que iban a jugar en su propia cama.

Evan accedió a que le cubriera los ojos. Hacía casi un mes que estaban disfrutando del sexo juntos, no creía tener que temer por su seguridad, además, en el coche saludó Kill. Fue algo corto. Jamie había mostrado su preocupación por ser descubierto si tan solo oía su voz, si se centraba en los matices, así que ese día la forzó ligeramente, aún no era el momento de desvelar quien era. Jake, en cambio, iba hablando casi de continuo, explicándole el cambio. Estarían en el apartamento donde ellos vivían. Tenía prohibido quitarse la venda de los ojos si ellos no se la quitaban antes. Tenía prohibido salir de la cama si ellos no lo sacaban. Y sobre todo, tenía prohibido gritar. No en su apartamento, con todos los vecinos.

Le dejó quedarse con la duda de si tendría que morderse la lengua por lo que tendrían planeado, pero eso noche era una noche para Kill, y ellos dos ya lo habían decidido, una noche para comprobar si Evan era compatible con ellos en una sesión de sexo más normal. O al menos normal dentro de los canones de esos dos hombres dominantes y exigentes.

—¿Y si tengo que ir al baño? — preguntó cuando estaban aparcando, aparentemente preocupado.

—Killian te llevará al baño si se lo pides adecuadamente.

 

Media hora más tarde estaban los tres en la cama, y, por primera vez, Kill estaba completamente desnudo, al igual que Jake. Ellos no solían desnudarse del todo. Era parte del morbo tener al otro desnudo y expuesto y ellos ocultos bajo alguna prenda, pero sobre todo, Jamie, quería ocultar sus más que obvios tatuajes.

—Hoy puedes lamer más allá de nuestras pollas, bonito — susurró Jake tras terminar de desnudas a Kill, se lo comía con la mirada, aún en la penumbra del dormitorio.  
Kill, en cambio, no perdía de vista a Evan, sus reacciones, estaba de rodillas en el suelo, frente a la cama, aún completamente vestido. Era obediente hasta la saciedad y aunque le habían caído prendas por encima mientras ellos se desnudaban no se había movido, aunque estuviera ansioso por saber que era lo que tenía encima, que era lo nuevo que podría probar.

Pasaron un rato agradable. Jake comprobó que sin los juguetes seguía estimulándole mucho susurrar al oído de Evan todo lo que él querría hacerle a Kill, y verlo cumplido. Y Killian disfrutó siendo el objeto a satisfacer por todo el inicio de la noche, mientras Jake se dedicaba a ensanchar el cuerpo del tercero, sería el primer día de sexo directo, con ambos, por turnos.

—Evan, ¿qué es lo que deseas ahora mismo? — preguntó Kilian a su oído mientras apenas le rozaba con la punta de un dedo por encima del cuello. Lo habían excitado por un rato, y después de hacerlo ambos se habían alejado de él y dejado solo en la cama, viéndole esperar algo más que una mano o un dilatador. Jamie quería satisfacer su petición, dejarlo lleno de marcas, pero esperaba que él lo pidiera, que lo implorara —. Algo además de que tome tu cuerpo con fuerza…

El muchacho dudó. Nunca le habían preguntado que quería él durante las sesiones. Preguntaban antes, preguntaban después. Pero nunca durante. Ese día estaba siendo distinto y especial, había podido tocar el vientres de Killian y aprendido que la hendidura de su cadera hacía la pelvis era perfecta y sexy, un camino a seguir con los dedos y la lengua. También había notado que la piel de sus piernas estaba perfectamente depilada y que Jake tenía un pircing en el pezón. Había aprendido mucho de ellos en esa noche en la que, como no veía, podía tocar con libertad.

—Quiero que me marquéis como vuestro — dijo, tras pensar en que si esa noche estaba siendo distinta, podría permitirse pedir sin miedo a que eso fuera lo único que le negarían.

Kill miró a Jake, asintió y el segundo tomó las caderas de Evan.

—Vas a tener que pedirlo mejor si quieres algo tan personal — dijo Jacob, mientras empezaba a empujar para entrar en su trasero sin más lubricante el que restante de antes —. Implórale, le gusta que le veneren…

Se rió, hablaba de Kill, era divertido decir eso mientras veía como el otro ya estaba comiéndose con la mirada a Evan y buscando los puntos perfectos para dejar un camino de besos y marcas.

El resto de la noche fue simplemente una perfecta confirmación acerca de lo que ambos parecían saber. Evan era perfecto en la cama junto a ellos. Por primera vez en la relación rara que tenían, no solo se preocuparon de ellos mismos, no lo trataron suave, sabían que eso no era lo que él quería, pero buscaron satisfacerlo dentro de lo que estaba en sus manos. Lo tomaron, primero uno, después otro, uno detrás y otro en su boca, uno haciéndoselo y el otro marcando su piel… todas las formas posibles, y por esa noche le dejaron descargar sin problema mientras aún estaban juntos. Entre las manos de Killian que lo masturbaba deseoso.

Jake llegó a pensar que nunca lo había visto así consigo, pero intentó evitar ese pensamiento y cuando terminaron no dejó que fuera su pareja quien llevara a Evan al baño, fue él, bajo la premisa de que ahí si iba a quitarle la venda y no podía verlo.

 

—¿Te ha gustado hoy? — preguntó mientras lo esperaba, girado, para darle intimidad.

Ya habían terminado así que no tenía porque ser duro en sus palabras o seco. Aun así estaba de brazos cruzados, incómodo ante la dirección que tomaban sus pensamientos.

—Si, pero… ¿Killian está molesto? Casi no ha hablado hoy.

Sonó la cisterna y entonces Jake se giró, lo observó con duda y negó, le hizo un gesto para la ducha, la necesitaba. Ahí se volvió a quedar fuera, de espaldas a la mampara mientras hablaban.

—No está molesto, le gustas, eso complica la parte impersonal de la relación — explicó, porque no tenía sentido ocultarlo —. Ahora te llevaré a casa. Pero tendrás que volver a tapar tus ojos al menos hasta que salgamos del edificio.

Él asintió y le dijo que entrara a la ducha también, si iba a salir y a conducir debía lavarse antes. Aceptó, no fue del todo cómodo porque ese cuerpo le encendía y podía ver las marcas realizadas por ambos. Iban a doler, algunas sobre todo, y no tenía pocas. No evitó tocarlo, y antes de darse cuenta lo había atrapado contra la pared de la ducha, el agua les caía por encima y Jake jugaba a rozar sus labios con los de él, sin besarlo. Nunca se habían besado. Estaba fuera del límite impuesto entre la pareja.

—No te atrevas a robarme a Killian — susurró aún contra sus labios. Lo sintió duro, al menos un poco, cuando le apretó con la pierna entre las suyas —. Puedes estar con ambos, pero no te atrevas a acostarte a solas con él.

Rompió toda regla dándole un beso profundo y demandante. Ansioso. Casi podrían exagerar diciendo que estaba violándole la boca con la lengua. Se sintió incómodo ante la opción de que Kill deseara besarlo tanto como él lo había hecho y fue aún más agresivo.

—Sal de la ducha y cúbrete los ojos ahora mismo — dijo mientras se separaba de él.

**

Al día siguiente ellos dos hablaron largo y tendido sobre lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Ambos parecían satisfechos, pero Killian estaba radiante. Decidieron que harían eso más a menudo, sobre todo porque ya habían recibido un mensaje de él, confirmando que le había encantado.

—¿No piensas decirle nunca que eres su entrenador? Ayer pensaba que le odias porque apenas le mandaste nada. Me resulto tierno. Pensar en que toda su preocupación se basa en que no fuiste lo suficientemente duro — Jake rió al decirlo.

—Se lo diré cuando nuestra relación avance un poco. Hoy se ha saltado el entrenamiento, debe de estar bien jodido, fue incluso el día en el que lo tuvimos de rodillas toda la noche.

**

“Quiero hablar contigo sobre lo que sucedió en la ducha.”  
“Soy Jake, este es mi número personal.”  
“¿Nos vemos esta tarde? Solos tu yo, sin juegos.”

Los mensajes llegaron días más tarde, ahora era su momento de esta a solas con Evan. Killian había insistido. Si a él le gustaba, personalmente, seguirían adelante. Pero había prometido que si la relación más personal solo quedaba entre Killian y Evan, lo dejarían, no volverían a usarlo de manera sexual y retomarían sus vidas de siempre. Era el momento de probar.  
Evan salió de ese piso sintiendo que se encontraba en una nube de completa felicidad y calma. Si Jake había disuadido su duda de que Killian lo odiaba, entonces iba a creerlo. Adoraba esos dos hombres, lo sabía. Adoraba sus cuerpos, sus voces y su tacto. Adoraba ser mandado por ellos y esa noche en particular había exigido todas sus fuerzas por el simple hecho de que los había tenido a ambos dentro, sin tener oportunidad de verlos, de besarlos aún más de lo que había hecho.

Y el final, aquel con beso en la ducha le tenía a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar más adelante. Porque había sido un beso cargado de deseo —o eso quería creer— que le había hecho temblar las piernas. Había estado más que dispuesto a dejarse hacer allí, en el baño. Si no fuera por las reglas que tenían impuestas, habría incitado a Jake para que le tomara contra la pared de la ducha. Se había aguantado por respeto a esa relación, al saber que él era simplemente el invitado, no podía sobrepasarse o lo ignorarían por siempre.

Pero sí que había dormido profundo cuando llegó a casa. Durmió con una sonrisa y varios antiinflamatorios en el cuerpo.

Despertó a buena hora para ir a entrenar —tenía alarma— pero de solo pensarlo, de solo moverse un poco en la cama se sintió morir y decidió enviarle tan solo un pequeño mensaje a Jamie.

“Lo siento, hoy debo faltar”

Tan solo eso, no quería entrar en detalles del por qué le dolía el cuerpo. No con él, al menos.

*

La invitación a salir tan solo con Jake lo tomó por sorpresa. Se había encontrado en un ensayo, así que no le contestó de inmediato. Pero lo hizo apenas leyó el mensaje casi dos horas luego de que el hombre lo enviara.

“Lo siento, trabajaba y no tengo el móvil a mano al hacerlo”  
“Si aún quieres juntarte conmigo, me encantaría verte”  
“Estoy en el Wilbur”

Y Jake le recogió, cosa que a Evan le hizo sonreír apenas lo vio. Aunque no supo muy bien cómo saludarlo. Por la forma en la que venían compartiendo la cama todo ese tiempo sabía muy bien que recibirlo con beso no sería adecuado. Pero era un momento no-cama, no-órdenes y eso significaba un momento en el que él no formaba realmente parte de esa relación.

Pensar así le dolía.

Así que el saludo fue un amistoso chocar de manos y un abrazo fugaz y masculino. Ambos terminaron poco después en un bonito bar cercano. Evan llevaba consigo su bolso de deportes y de recambio para el teatro, así que estaba algo pesado y lo dejó en el carro de Jake.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos fritos varios, deditos de queso, alitas de pollo, pops de pollo, papas y esas cosas junto a una cerveza? Salte de la dieta conmigo, si es que haces una. Vivo en un jodido régimen eterno y hoy se me apetece...

Hicieron el pedido y llegó el momento incómodo. Evan quería hablar de mil cosas, se sentía entusiasmado.

—Todavía tengo marcas de la otra noche. —comentó con una suave sonrisa y ligeramente avergonzado mientras miraba sus propias manos. La felicidad que destilaba por tener esas marquitas no debía ser sana, ¿no? Pero le gustaban sus marcas de sexo. Tenía una que aún asomaba ligeramente del borde de su camisa.

Se dedicaron a conversar. Evan le contó que trabajaba allí, donde Jake le había recogido. Era el actor principal de una de las obras que estaban en producción; un excéntrico millonario que lidiaba con distintas mujeres en su vida. Su personaje terminaba muerto, pero era bastante divertido y le encantaba poder participar en algo así.

También le contó que para mantener el estado físico requerido, estaba entrenando por cuenta propia. Quizás ese fue un pequeño error, porque hablar tanto de un entrenador personal, frente a alguien con quien se tenía una extraña relación sexual —y no romántica— podría ser tomado como un “Estoy insatisfecho tan solo con sexo”, cosa que no era así. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Habló de lo divertido, amable que era su entrenador y la paciencia que le tenía cuando no se la podía con otros ejercicios.

Evan salió de ese piso sintiendo que se encontraba en una nube de completa felicidad y calma. Si Jake había disuadido su duda de que Killian lo odiaba, entonces iba a creerlo. Adoraba esos dos hombres, lo sabía. Adoraba sus cuerpos, sus voces y su tacto. Adoraba ser mandado por ellos y esa noche en particular había exigido todas sus fuerzas por el simple hecho de que los había tenido a ambos dentro, sin tener oportunidad de verlos, de besarlos aún más de lo que había hecho.

Y el final, aquel con beso en la ducha le tenía a la expectativa de lo que podría pasar más adelante. Porque había sido un beso cargado de deseo —o eso quería creer— que le había hecho temblar las piernas. Había estado más que dispuesto a dejarse hacer allí, en el baño. Si no fuera por las reglas que tenían impuestas, habría incitado a Jake para que le tomara contra la pared de la ducha. Se había aguantado por respeto a esa relación, al saber que él era simplemente el invitado, no podía sobrepasarse o lo ignorarían por siempre.

Pero sí que había dormido profundo cuando llegó a casa. Durmió con una sonrisa y varios antiinflamatorios en el cuerpo.

Despertó a buena hora para ir a entrenar —tenía alarma— pero de solo pensarlo, de solo moverse un poco en la cama se sintió morir y decidió enviarle tan solo un pequeño mensaje a Jamie.

“Lo siento, hoy debo faltar”

Tan solo eso, no quería entrar en detalles del por qué le dolía el cuerpo. No con él, al menos.

*

La invitación a salir tan solo con Jake lo tomó por sorpresa. Se había encontrado en un ensayo, así que no le contestó de inmediato. Pero lo hizo apenas leyó el mensaje casi dos horas luego de que el hombre lo enviara.

“Lo siento, trabajaba y no tengo el móvil a mano al hacerlo”  
“Si aún quieres juntarte conmigo, me encantaría verte”  
“Estoy en el Wilbur”

Y Jake le recogió, cosa que a Evan le hizo sonreír apenas lo vio. Aunque no supo muy bien cómo saludarlo. Por la forma en la que venían compartiendo la cama todo ese tiempo sabía muy bien que recibirlo con beso no sería adecuado. Pero era un momento no-cama, no-órdenes y eso significaba un momento en el que él no formaba realmente parte de esa relación.

Pensar así le dolía.

Así que el saludo fue un amistoso chocar de manos y un abrazo fugaz y masculino. Ambos terminaron poco después en un bonito bar cercano. Evan llevaba consigo su bolso de deportes y de recambio para el teatro, así que estaba algo pesado y lo dejó en el carro de Jake.

—¿Qué tal si pedimos fritos varios, deditos de queso, alitas de pollo, pops de pollo, papas y esas cosas junto a una cerveza? Salte de la dieta conmigo, si es que haces una. Vivo en un jodido régimen eterno y hoy se me apetece...

Hicieron el pedido y llegó el momento incómodo. Evan quería hablar de mil cosas, se sentía entusiasmado.

—Todavía tengo marcas de la otra noche. —comentó con una suave sonrisa y ligeramente avergonzado mientras miraba sus propias manos. La felicidad que destilaba por tener esas marquitas no debía ser sana, ¿no? Pero le gustaban sus marcas de sexo. Tenía una que aún asomaba ligeramente del borde de su camisa.

Se dedicaron a conversar. Evan le contó que trabajaba allí, donde Jake le había recogido. Era el actor principal de una de las obras que estaban en producción; un excéntrico millonario que lidiaba con distintas mujeres en su vida. Su personaje terminaba muerto, pero era bastante divertido y le encantaba poder participar en algo así.

También le contó que para mantener el estado físico requerido, estaba entrenando por cuenta propia. Quizás ese fue un pequeño error, porque hablar tanto de un entrenador personal, frente a alguien con quien se tenía una extraña relación sexual —y no romántica— podría ser tomado como un “Estoy insatisfecho tan solo con sexo”, cosa que no era así. Pero simplemente no pudo evitarlo. Habló de lo divertido, amable que era su entrenador y la paciencia que le tenía cuando no se la podía con otros ejercicios.

**

Haber quedado con Evan fue la mejor decisión que pudo tomar nunca. Oírle hablar le dejó en claro dos cosas, que ese muchacho quería algo más que una relación basada en el sexo y que estaba bastante enamorado de Jamie. En los dos posibles sentidos que su mente procesaba. Le gustaba sexualmente, como él mismo, y le gustaba como persona, le gustaba su entrenador.

Esa noche, cuando llegó a casa, no pudo evitar hablarlo con Killian. Le dijo que el chico se estaba enamorando de él, de su entrenador, y que parecía confundido con respecto a la relación que mantenían, que había intentado tener una cita íntima con él. Las miradas, los gestos y que actitud entristecida. Le dijo que, de seguirla, solo le harían daño y que si realmente apreciaba a ese chico era mejor ignorarlo y dejarle seguir adelante. Eso incluía el gimnasio. Killian aceptó. No muy conforme, pero lo hizo.

 

Pero la verdad quedó muy lejos de eso. No había aceptado realmente abandonarle. A Jamie, Evan, le empezaba a gustar mucho más allá de su actitud sexual. Siguió entrenándolo y notó los cambios en él. El primer día parecía triste, y fue empeorando según avanzaba la semana y Jake se negaba a responder a sus llamadas y mensajes. Él, en cambio, no lo abandonó. Se vieron durante las horas de gimnasio y alguna más, fuera de allí, y cuando Evan confesó que estaba pasando por un pequeño bache en su vida privada, él le aconsejó que se distrajera de algún modo, que buscara un hobby y no quiso ser muy obvio, así que le dijo que le ayudaría a pensar en algo. Pasaron varios días antes de que le llevara una invitación de prueba de una salida al bosque de fin de semana.

Lo había preparado para que Jake se viera obligado a convivir con él. Que le agradara. Estaba seguro de que le gustaría, era un muchacho encantador y tenían en común su gusto por la música y el deporte.

 

Jake, ese fin de semana, era el monitos principal de una salida aventurera, era algo intenso, peligrosos, pero obviamente medido. Solo ellos y la naturaleza, tiendas de campaña y una prohibición de utensilios modernos que facilitaran la supervivencia. Solo podían usar determinadas cosas para algunas actividades, como los arneses para las caídas al vacío o métodos de seguridad.

Cuando estaban montando el mini bus (iban dos alumnos por cada monitor) notó que él tenía asignado a Evan, y no dudó ni por un segundo porqué. Maldito Jamie, podría matarlo ahora mismo. Pero era profesional, tan solo intentó discretamente cambiarse de grupo y al no poder (porque esos vales gratuitos de prueba solían aceptarlo personas de confianza que conocías y nadie quería cambiarlo por otros) se tragó su problema y lo miró con dureza.

—No quiero ni una sola insinuación este fin de semana — dijo, en voz muy baja, mientras le daba el paquete de iniciación, consistente en la mochila y los útiles de supervivencia básicos.

Ese vale era para Jamie, él lo había pedido a pesar de no ser novato, no tenía que ser un genio al pensar en que no había dejado de verlo. Se sentía dolido, por el engaño, y decidió que sería el monitor más serio y duro del mundo con él, sin pensar que eso, probablemente le agradaría.

 

Y a él mismo terminó agradándole también. Y debía admitir que notó como todo su cuerpo echaba de menos hacer esas cosas con él, en la intimidad. Cosas como asegurarle el cuerpo con unas fuertes correas al arnés. Sentirle temblar entre las manos mientras lo ataba con fuerza para que no le pasara nada al tirase desde lo alto de un acantilado cruzado por un puente. O lo más simple, susurrarle la oído, con voz de mando, que lo hiciera, que saltara por él. Y lo disfrutara.

Eso ocurrió la primera tarde, empezaban fuerte. Notó la adrenalina en el chico y las miradas incómodas. Y cuando estaban regresando a la zona del campamento, a Evan, se le torció un tobillo. Mandó a los demás a seguir y se sentó junto a él a observarlo.

—No, realmente no ha sido una torcedura — dijo mientras palpaba —, has pisado mal, pero estará bien para mañana, para bajar los rápidos.

Notó entonces como lo miraba mientras él examinaba su piel. Era una mirada triste, dolida. A Evan también le había gustado aquello, el encuentro no sexual entre ellos, las correas y el arnés, sus manos asegurando cada unión. Sus miradas intensas, y su voz al oído. Y eso lo había dejado aún más dolido.

—¿Por qué no me habéis llamado más?

Jacob levantó la mirada una vez más antes de terminar de atarle la bota.

—Te estabas enamorando, de Killian — aclaró —, y él es mi novio. No solo tu amante, es mi pareja. Lo es desde hace años, no tienes derecho a enamorarte de él.

Pudo notar la duda en el chico antes de hablar, pero tan solo se quedó cabizbajo, probablemente porque no lo entendía, no entendía porque solo de Kilian, si en realidad cuando se encontraban era él quien más hablaba, y era él quien más se acercaba. Si fue él quien lo besó.

—No solo de él —susurró, pero intentó contenerse de decir más, o insistir —. No preguntaré más, me gustaría probar todas las actividades del fin de semana así que ¿regresamos?

Jake asintió y procuró olvidar esa respuesta.

 

En el camino al campamento, e incluso allí, hablaron de mil cosas, con los demás, la incomodidad, desapareció. Jake descubrió algo que no sabía de Evan, y era que realmente si resultaba interesante en cuanto a conversar juntos. Y al día siguiente, durante la bajada por los rápidos, lo pasó genial con él, se divirtió de ver el miedo en sus ojos cuando la piragua casi se giró, y se divirtió más aún cuando comenzó a contar una de sus viejas vivencias en la que el muchacho, al parecer, casi se cagó encima la primera vez que entró en una barca en un lago, con árboles al fondo, un estanque de agua que había sepultado flora. Según él, se asustó tanto que por poco vuelca la barca y si, se cayó, y tuvo que volver a nado a la orilla.

En realidad todos nos reímos de eso y el día pasó mucho más relajado. Al menos hasta que volvimos a quedarnos a solas, ya muy entrada la tarde, casi noche, porque nos tocaba buscar alimento en el bosque (llevábamos, pero era parte de la aventura intentar encontrar por nuestra cuenta).

—Dentro de una semana es el cumpleaños de Killian — dijo, mientras caminaban. Ese muchacho estaba ganándose su cariño, ya le había gustado antes, ya le había encendido, pero ahora parecía también dispuestísimo a demostrar que con él podía pasarlo bien más allá de la cama —. Quiero darle una sorpresa, pero tiene todo lo que quiere en la vida, excepto una cosa — lo miró fijo, le hizo detenerse y le cogió del mentón —. A él le gustas. Y sé que me puedo arrepentir de esto, pero me gustaría que vinieras a nuestra casa el día de su cumpleaños. Podrías verlo, por primera vez, sin máscara ni nada más. Y quizás, ese regalo le guste más de lo que pueda gustarle cualquier otra cosa.

Darle, por su cumpleaños, la opción de tenerlos a ambos una vez más, y, quizás, tenerlos por muchas más veces. Si Jamie había insistido hasta hacerles pasar un fin de semana juntos a la fuerza, si había sido capaz de mentirle en algo tan grave como verse con otro, era que debía gustarle mucho. Y Jacob lo amaba lo suficiente cómo para intentarlo por él.

—Dime ¿te apetece intentar entrar en nuestras vidas una vez más? Deberías ir preparado, claro, tu cuerpo está muy desentrenado tras estas semanas, y te aseguro que si apareces allí, Ja… Kilian no te dejará salir en una semana.

 

**

Por más que quisiera negárselo a sí mismo, ese pequeño fin de semana estaba resultando doloroso más allá de entretenido. Los saltos, la aventura le distraía, pero estaba ese constante dolor en su pecho. Le molestaba la cercanía de Jake; su frialdad a momentos. Odiaba que no pareciera deseoso de tocarlo como él se sentía deseoso de tenerlo cerca, de conversar con él. Ese fin de semana se enteró de que su nombre era Jacob, siempre supuso que Jake era un apodo y ahora lo tenía comprobado.

Eso le hizo darse cuenta de que, quizás, también le habían mentido sobre el nombre de Killian y eso le tenía un poco más resentido de lo normal. Sentía que se había ilusionado con un par de chicos que tan solo lo querían como agujero. Sí, sabía en qué se estaba metiendo cuando aceptó ir con ellos. Pero no había podido evitar engancharse a ellos, a Jake principalmente que generalmente era quién más atención le daba y Killian era más bien secundario en aquellos encuentros. Era quien más recibía de sus atenciones, pero quien daba las órdenes era Jake.

Y por eso mismo no lograba entender la actitud del hombre.

Cuando recogían cosas cuando volvió la incomodidad. Tan solo porque ahora estaban a solas y Evan moría por las ganas de no solo hablar, si no de tener algo de cariño de su parte.

Su corazón dolió cuando Jake le levantó el rostro. ¿Quizás iba a besarlo? No, no lo hizo. Pero sus palabras crearon cierta esperanza en Evan, salvo por un pequeño detalle.

—¿Pero yo te gusto a ti? —preguntó inseguro, tímido—. ¿Soy una obligación para ti o... de verdad me quieres ahí? No... no quiero entrometerme entre ustedes dos... yo... quiero estar con los dos, es distinto. —suspiró y apartó su barbilla de la mano ajena, ese contacto le volvía loco.

Lo observó con duda, en realidad. Había algo que quería hacer.

Quizás sí se entrometería un poco, no lo sabía, pero era algo que necesitaba hacer.

Era algo fuera de carácter, fuera de todo lo que conocían ellos de él. No estaba entregado, buscando simplemente complacerles —y disfrutar él mismo—, lo que hizo fue más bien guiado por el Evan que sentía que se había quedado solo, sin dos personas muy importantes para él que en realidad ni siquiera conocía ni querían conocerlo.

No era un chico débil.

No solo apartó la mano de Jake, si no que lo sujetó del cuello de su ropa, de su cabello; su cabeza y retrocedió jalándolo hacia sí hasta que su propia espalda tocó un árbol. Con dicho apoyo, Evan alzó el rostro para así poder besarlo con todas las ganas, frustraciones y dolor que se traía encima.

Jake correspondió su beso y eso hizo que Evan se estremeciera de pies a cabeza. No fue un beso cualquiera, fue un beso apasionado, con manos bruscas y posesivas incluidas. Eso le hizo desear mucho más que un simple beso, mucho más de él de lo que se había realmente atrevido a pedir antes. Pero se contuvo; ligeramente acobardado por la amenaza que agregó Jake al separarse.

—No vuelvas a hacer esto, no antes de saber si lo del cumpleaños sale bien, o no volverás a saber de nosotros.

*

Conversó también con varios de los demás aventureros. Habían amigos de instructores, novias y novios de instructores. Un profesor, un primo. Nadie era un completo desconocido para los guías; mientras que, técnicamente, Evan sí lo era para Jake. Había sido Jamie quien le había entregado el pase gratis. Así que, ¿qué relación había entre ambos?

Tenía miedo de preguntar.

*

Regresaron a la ciudad y los días fueron pasando. Evan no comentó demasiado de su fin de semana, más allá de que había estado especialmente genial la parte de saltar con esas cuerdas al vacío. No agregó que le había gustado la parte de ser atado por el instructor ni sus susurros. Porque tan solo tenía sospechas ligeras sobre esos dos. Más bien una ligera esperanza, quizás. Si es que Killian era Jamie, su entrenador, quizás el futuro no se veía tan negro.

De todas formas, de ser él, estaría completamente resentido por la forma en que dejaron de atender su teléfono.

Era una situación complicada.

*

—¿Cómo has estado? —preguntó Jamie sentándose a un lado de Evan en la diminuta cafetería a la entrada del gimnasio. Ubicada en lugar perfecto para alimentar o hidratar a deportistas agotados.

—Bien, supongo. —murmuró pensativo mirando la botella de agua en sus manos.

En realidad pensaba si bastaría con aparecer con las manos vacías en casa de esos dos. No sabía si llevar un regalo o no, sabía nada sobre ellos más allá de sus gustos en la cama y eso le deprimía.

—¿Realmente no te animó el fin de semana, no? —preguntó mirándolo preocupado. O al menos eso quiso pensar Evan.

—Fue entretenido, tan solo ahora regresé a mi estado de abstinencia y soledad. —rió suave y se encogió de hombros—. Además... allí había alguien que... simplemente se había desaparecido de mi vida y debo admitir que me dolió verle, divertirme a su lado y todo eso, hizo que la... lo que sea que siento ahora mismo se acentuara.

La conversación continuó y en un momento Evan se descubrió a sí mismo mirando atento a Jamie. Había algo en él, en su actitud que le hacía sospechar aún más luego de lo que había dicho. La sospecha terminó por acentuarse.

—Estaré de cumpleaños. —dijo Jamie con una suave sonrisa—. ¿te gustaría ir a celebrar conmigo y una cerveza? ¿Ahora?

Evan dudó, no solo por todas las coincidencias, si no por otras razones.

—No puedo ir a beber ahora, tengo ensayo en unas horas. Lo que sí, puedo invitarte a almorzar y comer tarta juntos de postre.

Y eso hicieron. Fueron a un bonito restaurante, comieron, rieron y Evan pidió una bonita tarta —y deliciosa— para Jamie que compartieron a cucharadas. Una para los dos, que se acabó entre charlas.

*

Sería realmente bonito que Jamie fuera Killian. No solo eso, si no que lo del cumpleaños funcionara bien. Que no le dejaran de lado una vez más.

“¿Debería llevar regalo D:?”  
“¿Una botella de vino?”  
“¿Chocolates?”  
“:C”

Jake provocó un evidente sonrojo en Evan que nadie vio, porque se encontraba sentado en el sofá de su casa.

"Trae condones y vino caro."  
"O Ponte sexy y sé el regalo"

—Ambas cosas... —se dijo a sí mismo. O las tres, en realidad. Condones, vino caro y él mismo vestido bonito.

*

Iba con su mejor ropa de cita. No era un traje elegante, era ropa que le quedaba bien al cuerpo y le hacía ver bien. Llevaba una pequeña bolsa de cartón, de regalo, muy bonita y dentro estaba la botella del vino claro junto a los condones que Jake había solicitado. Estaba sumamente nervioso, porque iba a conocer a Killian. Iba a comprobar si sus dudas eran o no ciertas.

Cuando se abrió la puerta luego de que él llamara al timbre se quedó completamente pasmado.

Y una sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

—Jamie...

**

Estaban solamente Jake y Killian en el apartamento, habían cenado a solas y celebrado su cumpleaños de manera íntima, pero Jacob se había negado a darle su regalo antes de la noche, habían bromeado acerca de tener a un prostituto esperando por él. Y cuando la puerta sonó Jacob volvió a hacer la broma “ahí viene tu regalo, más te vale ir calentando”.

Hubo risas, al menos hasta que Jamie abrió la puerta y su parálisis demostró la sorpresa que acababa de llevarse.

Jake estaba unos pasos más atrás, mirando a ambos, sus reacciones, la sonrisa del muchacho que les había robado el corazón con sus miradas dulces y actitud linda y su novio, que parecía no creerlo del todo. Se miraron por un segundo y al siguiente, Kill, estaba abrazando a Evan y metiéndolo dentro del apartamento.

—No podía decirte quien era, se habría vuelto raro ¿no crees? — Jamie no habló hasta pasado un ratito, el regalo estaba sobre la mesa, por un momento el único que habló fue Jake que explicó que realmente si era parte de su regalo, la sorpresa de su consentimiento a intentar estar juntos los tres —. ¿Y mi regalo real está en la caja?

Las risas y sonrisas fueron evidentes cuando sacaron el contenido de la caja. Jacob sirvió el vino y los tres brindaron, por el inicio de algo que, quizás, los haría mucho más felices.

—¿Y ahora vamos a probar el resto del regalo? Veo uno aún demasiado envuelto — Killian fue hacía Evan, acababan de mencionar eso de los besos, y también habían hablado de lo demás, la parte de no dormir juntos, no verse a solas.  
Se dejaron de prohibiciones y prometieron que ninguno de los tres se sentiría nunca desplazado, así que ahora, para hacerlo distinto, Jamie besó con deseo real a Evan, le parecía injusto que ellos hubieran tenido besos y él no. Y la noche fue perfecta. Besos para un lado, para otro, manos, entradas y salidas, roces. Masturbaciones y más besos. Jugaron, como siempre, porque a los tres les encantaba, pero mucho más como la última vez que lo hicieron que como las demás. Evan recibió el cariño de los dos, y no solo él, los tres. De algún modo esa noche se entendieron sin necesidad de palabras u órdenes reales, solo gestos, besos y opciones que a todos les gustaban sin más.

—De modo que… — Jacob estaba tumbado en el centro, era el más celoso de los tres y lo había demostrado por toda la noche, reclamando besos cada vez que ellos dos se los daban sin él —, ahora tengo que acostumbrarme a estar rodeado de chicos. Que descorazonador.

Sonrió, tenía uno a cada brazo, feliz, los achuchó contra sí. Y sintió como ellos se tomaban de la mano y, por primera vez en su vida, no fue un problema para él. Era feliz, sentía que ellos lo iban a hacer feliz.


End file.
